1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel silphenylene skeleton-containing silicone type polymer having a carboxyl group and being applicable to, for example, coatings for protecting substrates, circuits, and interconnections; and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since silicone type polymers are excellent especially in flexibility, they have been used as a fundamental material for a protective coating film, an insulating coating film, strippable paint and the like. For example, a silicone type polymer having an alcoholic hydroxyl group (Japanese Patent Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2004-224856) and a silphenylene skeleton-containing silicone type polymer in which chemical resistance and adhesiveness to a substrate are further improved (Japanese Patent Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2008-184571) have been proposed.